


The Prize

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, post-retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which, after retiring from U.N.C.L.E., Napoleon and Illya move to Hawaii and get settled in.





	

“Well, here we are,” Napoleon said, as they drove up to the Hawaiian bungalow that was now their home and headquarters for their new private detective agency. “Since you graciously paid the down payment, I took the liberty of paying for the furniture, electricity, and phone line ahead of us; everything should be ready—including the fully-stocked fridge.”

“Then dinner is what I shall partake in next—well, perhaps cocktails first,” Illya declared, as he held his cat, Baba Yaga, in his arms. He paused at the front garden, admiring the different tropical flowers in so many different hues—blue, white, orange, pink, crimson, yellow, purple… So many colors and fragrances tickled the Russian’s senses, and after taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Illya decided that, heat aside, he could learn to love it here.

Napoleon unlocked the door and led the way inside, grinning as he saw the interior. He had gone for light-colored furniture and decorations to match their tropical surroundings; curtains dyed with just wisps of color hung by the windows.

“Just like I pictured it,” he said, pleased. “Remind me to give the movers and decorators an extra-generous tip.”

Illya was admittedly speechless as he saw the interior; Napoleon had kept it a secret from him as Illya had kept the down payment a secret from _him_. Illya hadn’t known what to expect, but he knew that Napoleon’s sense of style wouldn’t have let them down. And he had been right; though reflective of their new tropical home, it was still very much “them” – simple and practical like Illya, but unique and inviting like Napoleon.

Baba Yaga now spotted the scratching post intended for her and leaped out of Illya’s arms to inaugurate it as Napoleon inaugurated the bar by making a pair of cocktails for himself and his partner.

And Illya watched him in fascination; perhaps the most heartwarming thing about this was how _happy_ Napoleon was here—and how much he deserved that happiness. After years and years of selfless service for U.N.C.L.E., risking his life to help innocents and bringing THRUSH and other criminals to justice, Napoleon could enjoy the same peace and tranquility he had helped ensure for others.

Of course, Napoleon would gladly have stayed in the field if he could have, but U.N.C.L.E. had rules, and so he accepted them with his typical good nature. Working as a private eye would give him the thrill of adventure he always enjoyed, and Illya would enjoy it along with him, but the Russian could not deny that he was looking forward to these quiet, peaceful moments, too.

Napoleon now picked up the cocktails and silently nodded his head towards the door; Illya smiled and followed him outside to the veranda. The beautiful, fragrant plants greeted them once more, and, down the hill, they could see the beach and crystal-clear waters, with the sunlight sparkling off of the water.

“You remember the first time we came to Hawaii?” Napoleon asked, handing him a cocktail.

Illya took his drink and nodded.

“You wore that _incredibly_ garish shirt. What’s more is that you were right—everyone else was wearing one.” He shook his head. “I suppose you bought more of those shirts before moving here, didn’t you?”

“…One of the trunks is nothing but Hawaiian shirts.”

“I am not at all surprised,” Illya said, smirking. “…And I brought the sunhat you got me that time, too. I expect it will get a lot of mileage here again.” 

“You really like that hat, don’t you?”

“ _Da_ , I do.”

It had been one of so many small gestures over the years that had shown Illya how much Napoleon cared.

Illya sipped his cocktail, looking out at the view. The sunlight off of the ocean and the calls of birds, combined with the scent of the flowers were almost hypnotizing. The call of his name soon brought him back to the present, and he blinked as he turned back and saw Napoleon smiling at him.

“We’ve been here five minutes and your head is in the clouds already?”

“It’s beautiful here, Napoleon,” Illya replied. “I expect both of us will be falling under its spell frequently.”

Napoleon looked out at the view, as well.

“…Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted, with a shrug. “But with any luck, it will also be an adventure.”

“I have no doubts about that.”

They glanced at each other and clinked their glasses before looking back out at the view together—the prize they had earned after years of toil and dedication, and one they could share together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hawaiian Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804674) by [LonelyNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko)




End file.
